Father's Day
by HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity
Summary: Hermione and Draco's Triplets have come up with a cunning plan to surprise their Daddy for Father's Day!


**A/N. This is just a cute fluffy one-shot I wanted to write! You don't have to read my other one-shot '3 Little Malfoys' to understand this, but feel free to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places etc. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Hermione lay in bed beside her husband thinking of the cunning plan her and her seven-year old triplets had hatched the day before. It was June 23rd and the next day. The holiday wasn't as celebrated in the Wizarding World as it was in the Muggle World, but the Malfoy children were quite accustomed to the tradition as they were brought up to know both cultures. The children were incredibly smart for their age, so they were able to keep Muggle friends without spilling the beans, they knew where they had to keep their magic in check, and where they could let it 'run free' as Draco had put it.

* * *

'Benji, 'Melia and 'Lilah had approached her a few days ago with a plan they had come up with themselves. "Mummy", 'Lilah had said, "Me, 'Benji and 'Melia want to surprise Daddy for Father's Day!" "Can we Mummy? Oh _please_ can we Mummy? We'll be extra good and I'll eat all my veggies! _Every single one_!" 'Benji begged. In what looked like a well-practiced motion, they three children then grabbed on their Mothers sun dress and gave her their best puppy dog eyes. It was the look that could melt even Voldemort's heart...welll...maybe not - but it was darn adorable!

Hermione smiled fondly at her children...Draco had bestowed all hs tricks upon them. "Of course, you little schemer's! Now; what have you come up with? How about...hhhhmmmm...we can go have some milk and cookies and you can tell me all about it!

Hermione smiled fondly at her children...Draco had bestowed all hs tricks upon them. "Of course, you little schemer's! Now; what have you come up with? How about...hhhhmmmm...we can go have some milk and cookies and you can tell me all about it!

"Well...", 'Lilah explained, " We were thinking that we could all pretend to forget it was Daddy's Day, and do really boring stuff!" "But then - we have a really big surprise for him!" 'Melia explained dramatically, holding her palms out to emphasise her point. "But the problem is that...We haven't decided what the surprise will be, but we all drew pictures for him so that can be the start!", 'Benji whispered, looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he was definitely going to be in Slytherin.

"I'm liking this idea", Hermione mused, "It's certainly very clever...I know for a fact that Daddy would really love something home-made from the heart, any ideas?"

"How about a scrapbook?", asked 'Melia. "We could put in all our drawings - Oh! And those baby pictures at the Manor that Grandmere 'Cissy showed us!", said Benji excitedly.

"And baby pictures of us, and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Blaise, and Uncle Theo and Aunty Hannah, and Uncle Harry and Luna and -" Lilah was cute off by Benji. "Yeah, yeah, we get it 'Li, you don't need to say everyone in our family!", he said rolling his eyes, a trait that he had gotten from both Mother and Father.

"Well, Daddy's going to be away at work for the next...", Hermione checked her watch, "...3 hours so now would be a good time to get started, if that's okay?"

"Yep!", they chorused. "Let's go get our ingredients", said Lilah. Hermione chuckled and said, "I think you mean supplies honey." Lilah blushed and nodded.

Hermione helped them make their Scrapbook, it turned out wonderfully. On every second page you'd have to find a hidden symbol from the clue you were given at the top right corner, and once you'd found te symbol and pressed it, you'd get a 3D Magical Projection. The book was filled with all his favourite things, cookie crumble ice-cream, Quidditch, Green and Silver, Work, pictures of his friends and children, moving post-cards from the assorted holidays his parents went on after the war when Lucius and Narcissa rebuilt their marriage; _properly_ this time.

Amelia and Delilah also decided to an Emerald and Silver scarf for their Father, thankfully they were a bit more talented in the knitting department than their mother - considering their age of course. Hermione helped them fix any holes and lumps and bumps in the scarf so it was perfect. Benjamin decided he would draw a picture of the Chudley Canons Squad and a picture of his Father's wonderful Firebolt 2012. Benji couldn't wait till he was 97 so he could ride a _proper_ broom. Mummy had said that's when he'd be allowed ride one.

The scrapbook which they'd named _'Felices Tempora'_. Happy Times in Latin, Hermione had come up with that one.

* * *

And now, on the morning of Father's Day she was extremely excited for her little darlings. She knew Draco would love their gift, they could have given him a dead rat for Pete's sake and he would have loved it - just because his family had given it to him. There wasn't a thing in the world Draco loved more than his family. They were his life - no them - no him. Simple as arithmetic.

Hermione heard her children talking quietly in the other room, and she decided she'd wake Draco up now, with their morning ritual. She began kissing his chest, his arms, face, neck, head. Any patch of skin she could her hands on, or should I say lips? A content smile spread of Draco's face, and he opened one eye groggily.

"Morning love," he said, stretching up to rub his face and kiss his beautiful wife.

"Morning too you too, Draco", she said softly, and she smiled at him. She really wanted to wish him a Happy Father's Day, but her children would never forgive her if she let the cat out of the bag so late in the game. So she kept her mouth firmly shut. "Here they come", Hermione said.

As if on cue their three children trooped in, in a straight line and saluted their parents. They then got the giggles and jumped on the bed, saying "Morning Daddy and Mummy!"  
"Daddy?", said Benji. "Mmm?", Draco murmured. "Your hair's a mess", he said. Benji prided himself on having perfect Malfoy hair. Draco mock glared at his son, and reached out his arm to ruffle his son's hair. "Hey!" Benji shouted, prodding his chest.

"Breakfast time!", Hermione called, getting up. "Last one in the dinning room's a rotten egg!" The girls squealed and started running down the stairs, but when they entered the dinning room, both Benji and Draco were sitting at their usual seats smirking. "Wha-" Hermione started. Two words from Draco silenced her. "Side-along apparation", he said smugly.

Hermione noticed that Draco looked slightly expectant, which pleased her. Their plan was going well.

* * *

8 Hours Later

The kids were off playing in the secluded forest surrounding their house, but they wouldn't be able to get too far away because of the wards around the house. The day had been just like any other Saturday. Hermione was relaxing reading her book in between Draco's legs, while Draco read the same book. Hermione noticed that Draco had stopped expecting anything and now he was just enjoying the day with his family. Hermione grinned happily. Ginny and Blaise and their children were coming over, as well as the Nott's and Potter's. They were going to have a big feast, and then the triplets would slip out just before dessert and present 'Felices Tempora' to their Father.

"I. Love. You." Draco said, in between kisses on her neck. Hermione twisted up to kiss him soundly on the lips. "Love you too." He smiled down at her, and she said, " I'm going to go and get the kids for dinner." He nodded in assent.

Hermione got up and walked to the edge of the forest and called, "Amelia, Benji 'Li! Dinner time." She lowered the wand she had raised to her throat to magnify her voice, and a few minutes later the children came running.

"Come on then", Draco said, reaching out his hands for his daughter's to take. Benji took his Mother's hand, and they walked to the dinning room. They had a house elf, who had been saved from an old Pureblood family,who underwent therapy to get over trauma. Ella, was very much part of the family, and loved the Malfoy's very much. And the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Their guests arrived and they sat down to dine. Hermione had clued in their friends about their plan so they wouldn't mention Father's day. Alexander Zabini was just telling a joke when the triplets excused themselves for a moment. "Why did the gum cross the road?" He asked. "I don't know - why did the gum cross the road?" Said 9-year-old Xavier Potter. "Because it wa stuck to the chicken!" He said through his laughter. Indigo Potter giggled, and Danyl Nott, Hannah and Theo's son, was bent over laughing at the not-so-funny joke. The adults looked on at their children admiringly.

Just then, the Malfoy children burst in the door, carrying the huge scrapbook. Lilah was counting down on her fingers, and as soon as she reached 5, they burst out and said, "Happy Father's Day Daddy!" Just as Draco was lifting a forkful of chocolate cake to his lips. His face twisted up into an exultant smile/smirk. "I knew it! I just knew you were planning something!" He gathered his children into his arms and kissed each their heads. "Wait - you guessed we were planning something?", said Lilah suddenly looking crestfallen. "No, of course not," Draco amended. "You just all looked so excited!" He smiled.

Their guests decided to give the family some private time, so they hurriedly said their goodbyes. "But Mum, I want to see the scrapbook!" Whined Arabella Zabini. "We can come back another time - I'm sure Benji will show you it." Said Ginny, her mother soothingly.

"Shall we retreat to the lounge and have a lounge and have a look at this scrapbook of yours? Asked Draco. "Sure Daddy! But it's _yours_, not _ours_!" Draco chuckled and they all went into the lounge too look at the scrapbook.

* * *

3 Hours Later

"Thank You", Draco said quietly, as he and Hermione lay in bed. "It was the children's idea."

"No, I just mean...Thank you for being you, and being my wife, and the mother of my children - just Thank You - for everything. I love You."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Draco. I love you, so much." She then leaned into kiss him passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room...

"Guys? You're awake right?" Whispered Benji. "Course we are Benji! Dad loved the scrapbook! It was the _best_ idea _ever_!", said Lilah. "Yeah, I know! It was a total success! I'm so happy I came up with the idea!", Amelia exclaimed.

"What?", questioned Benji. "It was definitely _my_ idea! Not _yours_!", shouted Benji, glad that Hermione had put a silencing charm on the room, so Mum and Dad wouldn't hear them snoring, and vice versa, because the kids once heard strange moany noises, but Daddy convinced them they were just having nightmares.

"You did not! It was my idea! Remember? I said 'Hey! Let's surprise Dad!'

"Guys! Calm down! It doesn't matter who came up with it! The idea was perfect, and Daddy liked it, that's all that matters! Let's say we all came up with it! It was a joint effort! The idea is 33.333% ours each!", said Amelia.

" 'Melia, how do you know thing's like that? Your seven!", Benji exclaimed, his sister always managed to surprise him.

"One word Benji - Mum." And they all burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N. Done! This was just a little one-shot that I felt like writing! I hope you all liked it, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed to point out any mistakes, or just tell me what you thought! Thank You :) xxx**


End file.
